Caught in a dream, Trapped in a nightmare
by BatWingteenavenger
Summary: Goku and Vegeta rescue their sons from an evil scientist but the ride doesn't end there. Trunks is near death, Gohan is. . .different, and Goten gets a surprise! Warning, EVIL PLOT BUNNY! Also some V/B, G/CC moments in the future. Rated T to be safe
1. I can't escape this Hell

**Disclaimer:** Anything you don't recognize belongs to me. Otherwise, I DO NOT OWN so please, DO NOT SUE!

**A/N ** This story has been floating around my mind ever since I saw Goten's first appearance in the Buu saga but I chose to ignore it as another stupid whim that would go away after a while. It went away until I read **Videl Neko **by **SoulOfALioness **and got inspired again. This story takes place after Buu but before GT, when Goten is nine and Trunks is ten. BTW, does anyone really bother with reading the Author Notes? Because I do and you should too because most of them are pretty entertaining.

OK enough of my gabbing. Let's get on with the fic. Feedback would be nice but don't feel pressured.

Dedicated to you the readers, and especially to **Ron'sBella, DTB, Vilsy**, and everyone else who has stuck by me this far. YOU ALL ROCK!!

* * *

The boy screamed in agony as the serum worked its way through his bloodstream. He did not understand what was happening to him but he knew that the man with the clipboard was his enemy. The weasely, spectacled doctor grinned ferally as he watched his other subject writhe in pain as the same treatment was administered and began to take effect.

The young 'prince of the Prince' had heard stories from his mom about the wicked doctor and his twisted research, but he had brushed off the information as rubbish just like his father had. As the liquid fire tore through his veins the ten-year-old wished he had paid more attention! All that he remembered was that Dr. Icksvilledike was famous for his animal/human experimentation and research, or rather, for his inhuman treatment of the research subjects he 'recruited'. The Chibi Demi-Saiyan wished with his whole being that he had remembered that the twisted doctor's lab was in the North Wood. He wished he'd remembered BEFORE the duo went to play among the trees there!

The boy turned his purple-haired head to look at his wailing best friend. _I'm sorry, Goten._ The demi-Saiyan spoke shamefully through the link the two shared._ This is all my fault and I won't blame you if you hate me. If only I had paid attention! Now we're gonna die because I screwed up. I'm sorry._

The younger chibi ceased his screeching for a full second before continuing his announcement of woe and pain. In that full second, he gave his warm and cheerful telepathic reply; _Don't worry, Trunks! Our Dads'll come for us and then the bad man will get beat up then we'll go home!_

Their fathers.

It was the pride of the older chibi's father that kept him from crying out in agony right now. He was the son of the Prince of All Saiyans and he would NOT show his pain in front of this puny, insane human! Such an action would show that he, the 'prince of the Prince' was weak and frail. He was NOT weak! The heir to the throne of Vegeta-sai would NEVER be weak!

So he writhed. Not a peep escaped his tightly clenched mouth as the liquid continued to burn as it kept its course.

After a while, the chibi's eyes became heavy and darkness began to consume his surroundings, taking him with it on a journey into a sea of floaty nothingness. The boy did not like being deprived of his senses and resisted the best he could but, in the end he had no choice but to surrender to the darkness. Trunks did not see what events took place right after he slipped into a deep coma. If he had known what went on after darkness overtook him, he would have been even more proud than ever to be known as the Son of Vegeta. . .

_**Rewind to five minutes before (The Doc's side of things)**_

This was not good. Not good at all! The black-haired child was handling the A-50X concoction nicely and would see the fruits of his suffering within a day. THAT was good. The periwinkle-haired boy was the problem. His strength was rapidly decreasing and was below the red marker, and he seemed to be having trouble breathing.

Icksvilledike shook his head sadly as he wrote on his clipboard and looked his subject in the eyes.

"I am sorry my boy, but it seems that your body is reacting negatively to my serum. Unfortunately, since this is an experiment, I cannot give you a remedy for aither the pain nor for the effects of the liquid. I must simply watch and record how long it takes your body to cease functioning."

The doctor continued to record, unaware that two beings were on their way, bearing his inevitable doom. . . .

_**Back to the original timeline**_

The window shattered as the two furious Saiyan males crashed through, charged to the highest levels they could reach. Their auras sparked angrily as they took in the scene before them. The smaller of the two immediately took action upon the human responsible for it all, slamming Dr. Icksvilledike into a wall with his forearm and growling savagely. Nose to nose with the mad scientist with his teal eyes blazing in barely controlled fury, the terror that was an SSJ2 enraged sneered darkly in a voice that was dangerously calm.

"Did you _really_ think you would get away with kidnapping _**my**_heir? I could care less about the Kakagakis, but anyone who threatens _my_ son will find that the journey to Otherworld is not a pleasant one when _I _am their guide!" the forearm dug harder into the doctor's windpipe and would have crushed it had it not been for the calm, collected voice that rang out and brought5 the raging royal to his senses.

"Vegeta! Mercy! Besides, we have two big problems and the doctor can help us find a solution for both of them."

Growling in frustration, the Prince of All Saiyans released his hold, but made it perfectly clear that any escape attempt would end in death. "You will answer Kakarot's questions, human. Any lies and I shall disintegrate your limbs one at a time. Kakarot state the questions and hurry it up!"

"Goten seems stable, but there's something wrong with Trunks. His chi is fading but I removed all the wires and stuff that were attatched to him and fed him some of my own energy. I know you hate it when I do that but I had no choice. Vegeta, Trunks is _dying _and I don't know why!"

Dr. Icksvilledike found himself pinned to the wall again, this time by his collar.

"Start talking, human! What's wrong with the boy?!"

Choking, the doctor replied calmly, "The young man is having an allergic reaction to the chemical that I introduced into his system. His body cannot handle the shock and is beginning to shut down. I am sorry but there is no antidote."

Vegeta nearly lost it then, but reined in his fatherly rage as Goku asked the next question, a trace of parental fear lacing his tone as he spoke to the madman, Goten cradled protectively in his arms.

"Doctor, my son Gohan disappeared two nights ago while doing research for a school project. His energy signal was traced to the woods outside your laboratory before it disappeared as well. Where is he, Doctor? What have you done with Gohan?"

The doctor snickered madly and pointed at Goten, "I gave your son the same gift that I gave his brother. Gohan was ungrateful and ran away from me. I know only that he has not left this building. I know not where he is at the moment."

No sooner had the doctor finished his sentence that Goku disappeared, handing the two chibis to Vegeta and sprinting through every passageway and hallway in the building, calling desperately for his son. If only Earth's Greatest Hero had known that his firstborn had been so close, they could have touched each others gis. That is _if the hybrid still had a gi to touch_.

DBZDBZDBZ

Coal black eyes widened in terror as jet black ears picked up the sound of booted feet running toward his hiding place. A flash of orange crossed his vision for a split second and he ducked his head, not wanting the madman to find him. He had no memory of turning into an Oozaru when he was a child, but the way Vegeta described the transformation (being actually quite painful), it was minor compared to the agony the hybrid had experienced when he had been forced to transform against his will into a smaller, yet no less vicious, creature at the hands of the insane scientist.

The footsteps returned and the transformed teen once again slunk deeper into the shadows, his bushy tail between his legs.

"Gohaan!"

He knew that voice! That voice was kind but strong. That voice he had loved from the moment he heard it speak his name for the very first time. That Voice. . .

Was his father!

The hybrid tried to call out and let his father know where he was and that he was still alive, but all that came out was a desperate whine.

"Gooohaan!" The voice sounded worried.

He was too weak to move anymore. His leg, broken when he had made his escape, throbbed terribly. "Dad! Help me! Please!"

DBZDBZDBZ

Goku halted. Had he heard a noise coming from the left? Looking towards the sound, the Saiyan's keen eyes searched every nook and cranny, picking apart every shadow until at last, they focused on a large form. There, curled up and clearly injured, was a black wolf bigger than any Goku had ever seen.

"Gohan?" the full-blooded Saiyan asked softly, kneeling down to get a better look. The eyes of the wolf locked with the innocent eyes of the Saiyan, and Goku saw that within the pained, haunted, _frightened _look, an indomitable essence lingered. This was indeed his son. Gathering the wolf up lovingly in his arms, Goku walked back to the main lab, being careful not to jar his son's broken leg.

"Thank Kami you're safe Gohan."

"Arrawr?" (You call this safe?!)

"Yes safe. We were worried that you had gone to Otherworld when your energy signal disappeared. Hey what's the matter?"

Gohan was squirming and his eyes were wide in fear as his keen senses picked up on where his Tousan was taking him.

_No No No! I am not going back there again. Never!_

** _Nissan?_**

_G-Goten? _The struggling stopped instantly.

**_Nissan!_**

_How?_

** _I don't know. I'm so happy Nissan. I'm also really tired. Don't worry Gohan. The bad man can't hurt us anymore cause Veggie-Head's got him all bloody for what he's done to me an' Trunks_.**

The eyes of Gohan saw red, and Goku nearly dropped him as an enraged, deep throated, open fanged snarl erupted from the three legged wolf's inner core. _He hurt you?! HE HURT YOU!!! _

The snarl and squirming grew until Goku was forced to let his oldest loose. To the kind-hearted warrior's surprise, Gohan's chi skyrocketed, his eyes burning red as electricity coursed through fur that blew of its own accord. The injured leg was forgotten as the demon of a wolf tore down the rest of the hallway, his fur flickering from ebony to a gilded sheen. Finally the tuffs erupted into shimmering gold locks as, eyes still blazing crimson, Gohan leaped for the monster that had hurt his brother.

Dr. Icksvilledike blocked the hybrid's attack and his arm was ripped to shreds by the ebony wolf's fangs. Gohan rushed in again and again until the doctor's throat was completely exposed and unguarded. Seeing his opportunity, the golden, raging terror leaped for the final blow--

--and was blasted by a weak Kamehameha.

"GOHAN! Stop this!"

Startled, the furious wolfboy turned towards his Tousan, whose hands were still smoking from launching the Turtle Destruction Wave. Goku lowered his hands slowly as he pointed to the evil doctor, who trembled in fear as the red eyes of hate were turned once again on him. Goku explained why he had stopped his son from finishing off the madman in a calm, soothing tone.

"I know he hurt you, Son. I know he's a sick and twisted monster. I was prepared to fight at full power--_full _Super Saiyan 3--when I heard Goten screaming as I ran through the woods. Then I realized that the doctor was just a lonely human who wanted his existence to be acknowledged and noticed by _someone_, not the police or the madhouses but by everyone else. I realized that Dr. Icksvilledike, despite his actions and faults, is _human _and deserves another chance at life just like every other being on this planet. He deserves _mercy._ I say we give him what he deserves."

Vegeta gagged in disgust, but the gold fur on Gohan returned to its pitch tint and his eyes calmed. Once again too weak to stand, the big black wolf collapsed with a whimpered "I'm sorry" that Goku seemed to understand.

"I'm glad. Now, as for _you. . . "_ Goku turned to the terrified doctor.

Icksvilledike jumped at the sadistic sparkle in the Saiyan's cheerful eyes and backed himself into a corner as Goku slowly advanced towards him. "W-Wait! You said you'd—you said I would get mercy_!_"

Goku snickered, still advancing.

"I said I'd give you _**mercy**__._ I _didn't _say I would leave you _**unharmed**__. _After all, you can't just go around kidnapping children and expect to get no consequences when their parents show up. Hey Vegeta, wanna show the doctor the sacred art of Saiyan Mindlusion? I would, but I haven't quite mastered it yet."

This time it was Vegeta's turn to be sadistic and the Saiyan Prince welcomed the opportunity. Cracking his knuckles, he walked towards the doctor, grinning like the preditor he was born to be, "What you are about to experience may be an illusion, human. However, this technique is among the top five methods of torture for a reason. Let me show you." The doctor trembled as Vegeta advanced. Then darkness took him away.

The four Saiyans (and one wolfboy hybrid) headed out, leaving Dr. Icksvilledike screaming in his lab. The two fathers separated, carrying their sons back to the safety of home. Goku looked lovingly at his two boys. Gohan returned the look and weakly wagged his tail. Goten had fallen asleep and Goku noticed that the chibi did not seem to be haunted by any sleep terrors despite what he had just been through. He was indeed the mirror image of his father, apparently in more than just looks.

"Well, boys, another adventure is over and a new one is waiting for tomorrow. Right, Gohan? OK don't lick my hand off! Goten seems to be all worn out and I am not surprised. It's a good thing _his _adventure ended with a peaceful nap! I'm starving and you should eat a good meal too, Gohan. It'll boost your strength."

Goku kept going, his nose and stomach picking up traces of Chi-Chi's home-cooked Egg Drop Ramen and his heart lighter than Kinto-un. Little did the elated father know that Goten's adventures hadn't ended by a long shot.

They had barely begun.

TBC

* * *

Did you have fun? This was an experiment so if you had as much fun reading this entry into madness as I had writing it then please, stay tuned for the next part!

Here is a sneak peak to get you hyped up!

NEXT TIME:

"_**Oooohhh! Aren't you a cutie! Goku! Come here and see what Goten rescued from the evil scientist! I am going to call you Kawaii!"**_

_**Goku came in and looked at what Chi-Chi held up and frowned in deep thought. "Chi-Chi, you can't name him Kawaii!"**_

"_**WHY NOT!?"**_

"_**Because we already GAVE him a name."**_

"_**WE DID?!"**_

" _**At least. . .you did. I was kinda. . .um. . .**__**dead**__** at the time."**_

_**Chi-Chi looked at her husband as if he had finally lost his mind. Then reality hit her like a brick wall, and the harpy lady executed a perfect facefault.**_

More to come!


	2. So many Times I've Tried

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing that you recognize and everything you don't. Money is tight right now, so you will get maybe ten dollars off me if you sue, so don't bother.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You know who you are and that you are AWESOME! THANK YOU SOOOOOOO Much for the feedback! Hopefully, this chapter will not disappoint!

OH and for clarification purposes, **if Gohan is talking at all, he will have only one atseric. Like this**: *_Hey Squirt*_ (To Goten or to himself, or to human/Saiyan characters) **or this** *Get out of here before I KILL you!* (To everyone else in the animal kingdom). **If Goten is talking at all, he will have TWO astrix AND italix**. _**Hey Gohan!**_ (This goes for everyone he talks to, no exceptions.) **When there is animal dialogue, the speakers will ALWAYS have two astrix with NO italics, so you won't confuse the speaker with Goten.** **Hello, I'm Paku the red gator!**

Hopefully this won't be as confusing when you read the chapter!

Ok, let's go!

* * *

He opened his eyes and yawned; shaking his tiny head and giggling as his silky ears smacked him in the face. He stretched out, then leaped off his bed and—

Wait. . .what? Rewind a bit. . ._his silky ears smacked him in the face?! _and what was the floor doing way down there? What had happened to his spiky hair that reminded everyone of his Tousan? Was that a short, pointy _tail_ sticking out of his pajamas? His pajamas were all wrong too, in color and in texture. Confused, the chibi darted to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. What he saw made him yelp in surprise.

Staring at him was the cutest, blackest, smallest puppy he had ever seen. The chibi picked up his hand. The pup raised its paw. He cocked his head and the image mirrored the action. He blinked, and it blinked simultaneously. Goten was naïve, but he wasn't an idiot. He knew exactly what this meant and reacted like any other nine-year-old would if they found out that they had been turned into a short-haired, floppy-eared puppy.

"**THIS IS SO AWESOME!!**!"

* * *

Chi-Chi heard a funny noise coming from her youngest son's bathroom and went to investigate. When she looked around and found her son missing and a little black puppy on the counter, she did what any mother would do in her situation: she squealed loudly while little hearts danced around her as she scooped up the pup and twirled around, cooing at the creature.

"Oooohhh! Aren't you a cutie! Goku! Come here and see what Goten rescued from the evil scientist! I am going to call you Kawaii!"

Goku came in and looked at what Chi-Chi held up and frowned in deep thought. "Chi-Chi, you can't name him Kawaii!"

"WHY NOT!?"

"Because we already GAVE him a name."

"WE DID?!"

"At least. . ._you_ did. I was kinda. . .um. . ._dead_ at the time."

Chi-Chi looked at her husband as if he had finally lost his mind. Then reality hit her like a brick wall, and the harpy lady executed a perfect facefault.

Goku caught his wife just before she hit the ground. The black puppy scampered off in search of a new adventure. Goku Grinned™ as he watched the chibi dog dash into his brother's room.

The full-blood frowned in deep thought. Goten seemed stable enough but there was no telling if this 'treatment' was permanent without further studies. Goten would _love _to go to Capsule Corp to visit Bulma and Trunks, but Gohan. . . No. for his eldest it was too soon.

Gohan did NOT want to be tested on by anyone, Bulma included. The wolfboy had made that clear last night when Chi-Chi had made the suggestion. Gohan had yelped, bit his father's hand, and ran into the food pantry. He refused to come out until Goku promised that no scientist, not even _Bulma_, would lay a hand on his son for a very long time. He couldn't promise that Bulma would _never_ lay her practiced hands on Gohan, because this transformation needed to be figured out, but he could promise his son he wouldn't see the inside of a laboratory for a while.

Goku would keep his promise.

"G-Gokuuu? Why? Why did that evil man turn my baby into a furry? Why did he do this to my boys? What did we ever do to _him?"_ Chi-Chi buried her face in her husband's orange gi and sobbed in despair. Goku held her as gently as he could, his heart hurting as he admitted softly,

"I don't know, Chi, and with Gohan's fear of scientists, I don't think we'll be able to find a cure if there even is one."

"Why not take Goten? I'm sure he'd love to go and see Bulma."

"I actually asked about that but Bulma said that he's not in the right stage. The treatment would cure Goten, but Gohan would stay a wolf."

Suddenly, Chi-Chi was struck with an idea. She grabbed her Frying Pan of Doom and hopped on Goku's back, scowling in determination.

"Take me to Dr. Icksvilledike! _He'll _tell us what he's done and how to fix it!"

"But Chi-Chi--!"

"Do you want to EAT anytime soon, Goku?!"

"Of course, but—"

"Then get going! NOW!!"

Sighing in defeat, Goku reluctantly obeyed, hoping that the two canids would be safe by themselves for a few hours. . .

DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ

**_Hey! Gohan. Gohan!** _the pup called, whining as he leaped up onto the bed and wobbled over to the large form that was his brother. **_Gohan, wake up!**_

Teeth latched on to an erect ear and pulled. The black sea of fur lifted its massive head and yawned, shaking the biting pup loose.

_*Goten? You're a furry too, huh?*_ Gohan was horrified at first, then he shrugged, *_Oh well, looks like we'll both have to make the best of this situation, right?*_

_**I'm hungry!**_

_*Me too. Let's see what Mom left for us to eat, Squirt.*_

_**YAY! Food!**_

Gohan leaped down from the bed and nearly collapsed as pain shot through his hind leg. Goten saw him stumble and placed two small paws on his massive side to help the older canine balance himself.

**_Nissan! Are you gonna be OK? That looked painful. Maybe you'd better take it easy for a while, huh Gohan?**_

_*No joke. I'm fine now, thanks Touto. Let's eat!*_

The two canids headed for the kitchen, their paw pads digging into the tiled floor. Not surprisingly, Chi-Chi had left the boys' food on the table instead of putting the meal on the floor. Gohan leaped up into his seat with little difficulty and began to eat hungrily.

Goten drooled and headed for his own chair, only to discover that the furniture had grown to three times its normal size. It didn't matter. No stupid chair would get in the way of his breakfast! After three almost-theres and five tries, the small black pup whined in defeat and plodded to his older brother's chair.

**_Nissan? I'm so hungry, but I can't get up! I'm just way too small! Help me Nissan, pleeeaaasee?**_

The black wolf responded by bending down and grabbing the pup by the scruff of the neck and placing him on the table. Goten scampered to his place and scarfed down the waiting banquet that was his breakfast.

Gohan chuckled mentally, and then growled in rage. _Goten is young and full of innocence. That doctor had no right to do this to him! _ The eyes of Gohan fell on a scrap of paper that had his mother's handwriting on it, explaining where she and Goku had gone. An evil, satisfactory gleam entered the hybrid's eyes. Dr. Icksvilledike was in for a really big shock. Chi-Chi was terror enough when she wanted to be, but when Goku was pushed too far. . . .

Gohan grinned again, his white fangs glinting as he snarled. _Give that monster Hell, guys! Give. Him. HEELL!_

_**GOHAN!! Stop making that awful noise! You're scaring me! Gohan, come on, let's go!**_

_*Where are we going to go, Squirt?*_

_**To visit Trunks, of course!**_

_*Goten, we've lost our ability to fly. Trunks is at Capsule Corp, which is a very loooong way from Mt. Paozu. You __**know**__ that! We aren't going anywhere.*_ Gohan turned away and headed for the stairs.

_**But we have to go! Trunks is in trouble! He's calling for me, can't you hear him?**_

_*You're just worried about your best friend. Trunks is going to be just fine, you'll see.* _The hybrid continued his painful climb up the stairs, only to be thwarted by the pain in his leg. He sighed. This was going to take a while.

Goten frowned, his flopped ears twitching as he narrowed his eyes at te front door. After three seconds of indecision, the black pup made up his mind. Backing way up, the small canine rushed at the door, leaped, and locked his tiny jaws on the doorknob. With a quick turn of his head, he cracked open the door just enough so he could push his nose through, which he proceeded to soon as he got down. Turning to look at his struggling older brother for one last time, the brave and determined Son of Goku headed out, heading in the direction of Capsule Corp.

_Sorry, Nissan, but Trunks needs my help. Be safe and please don't worry._

_**I'm coming Trunks!!**_

DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ

The blue-haired genius sweated profusely and rubbed her eyes. Her husband, who sat against the wall trying to act as if he had no heart, had given no details regarding what had happened to the small, feverish form of her son who was lying down on one of Dr. Brief's examining tables. All Bulma knew was that the boy was having a severe allergic reaction to the chemical forced into his system and was using every bit of his energy—physical and chi—just to keep his heart and lungs functioning. The Son of Vegeta looked more dead than alive and Bulma could do nothing for him other than hook him to machines that helped keep his body from shutting down completely.

There was a strange change in Trunks' genetic structure as well. According to the data, the boy was one-third Saiyan, one-third Human, and one-third. . . ._Red Fox._

To top that off, a fox tail had appeared that morning—much to Vegeta's horror—and the appendage was the same color as the chibi's hair. Other than that, Bulma had no leads on what was happening to her son and it was beginning to tick her off.

She sat on the table and messed with the lavender locks Trunks was famous for, now limp with sweat from both the fever and the taxing task of focusing his chi with the little strength he had left. Tears formed in the mother's usually fiery eyes as she watched her son fight for his life while she was forced to stand by and do nothing.

"Oh, Trunks, I don't know what else I can do for you. If only your Saiyan blood hadn't destroyed the antidote I gave you!" Struck with an idea, a ray of hope mixed with dread broke through Bulma's tears, and she narrowed her eyes, clasping her son's limp hand in her own as she made her decision. "I'm sorry, but it looks like I have no choice. I have to reintroduce the chemical into your system."

"WHAATT?!! Woman, have you gone completely INSANE?! Giving him _more _of that concoction will do nothing more than KILL him! Is _that_ what you want?!!"

"No Vegeta! If I reintroduce the chemical into his system, maybe he will finish transforming and his body will stop fighting itself. You're right, though, it IS risky and there is the possibility that he will reject it again. If that happens. . ."

The Saiyan Prince looked at his fox-tailed heir and clenched his fists, turning away. "It's the only chance he's got, isn't it?"

The question was a soft growl, but Bulma knew that the tone carried a hint of. . ._despair._ Very rarely did her husband unveil his true feelings but when he _did_, he was extremely subtle with the outward expression. To see her Prince so. . ._vulnerable_. . .

The blue-haired genius put her hands on Vegeta's broad shoulders and leaned in, her head resting on his chest as she whispered softly the answer to his question in a voice laced with tears.

"Yes. I've tried everything else but this is it. If this doesn't work--we'll lose him, Vegeta. We'll _lose him!"_

Not knowing what to do when his mate's blubbering was soaking his shirt, Vegeta mimicked an action he had witnessed Dr. and Mrs. Briefs display. Wrapping his strong arms protectively around Bulma's waist, the Prince of All Saiyans drew the genius against him. Surprisingly, she did not pull away but instead embraced him back. The two stayed that way for a full ten minutes before a weak, raspy voice interrupted the sacred moment.

"Mom? Dad? Where am I? What. . .what happened?"

Bulma was instantly by her son's side, pushing the chibi's bangs out of his eyes and smiling in relief, "Oh, Trunks! You're home and safe now. Don't try to move, okay? Save your energy. Are you thirsty?"

"UmmmHmm. My throat. . .so dry I can.. .hardly. . .speak."

His mother quickly got a glass of water and helped him get the drink down. When he had drank the life-giving liquid, the genius put the glass down and asked solemnly, "Does anything hurt?"

Looking at his father, the chibi cleared his throat and said unconvincingly, "No. Nothing hurts."

"He's strong, woman! A true Saiyan! Of COURSE he feels no pain!"

"He's _lying, _Vegeta. Trunks, please, the truth this time: does anything hurt?"

After a moment, the chibi swallowed his pride and admitted his pain. He spoke shamefully, refusing to look his father in the eyes for fear of Vegeta's scorn.

"My ears hurt the worst. Not the inside but the tops. Everything else aches so. . .much. Hey, Mom? I'm so tired. I hurt and I'm tired and my ears are gonna explode and my chest is too." The demi-Saiyan blinked his eyes, as if warding off sleep. Bulma smiled and rubbed her son's forehead affectionately.

"Go to sleep, Trunks. It's ok. I promise I won't leave, so sleep and I will be here when you wake up. Get some rest, now."

Grinning, Trunks sighed in content and surrendered to the darkness that took him away.

DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ

_*Goten!* _Gohan howled as he limped down the stairs, *_Hey, Touto! Wanna romp? WHAT THE--?!*_ Gohan stared in horror as he discovered his worst fear had finally come to pass.

The door was standing open.

Goten was gone.

_Oh no! *GOTEEEN!*_

The black wolf dashed out of the Son House, his injured leg throbbing but he didn't care. If he lost Goten. . .he didn't want to think about it! _What have I done? What was I thinking leaving him unattended?! Sure, he fought Buu and took on Broly, but that was when he had his powers! Out in the wild. . .he's got no chance!_

Gohan tore through the forest, his leg protesting the whole way. He sniffed the air and locked on to his Otoutosan's scent. Then, a scream of pain ripped through the otherwise peaceful forest. To the Hybrid's relief, the scream was not Goten. Fearing that a similar cry may belong to the small pup in the future, the black fur sparked but did not ignite as the desperate wolfboy picked up the pace, his ears flat against his skull.

_*GOOTEEN!!! Hang in there, bro, I'm coming!*_

DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ

Goten was actually doing very well for himself until he fell into a pit of brambles. The more he struggled to get free, the more tangled he seemed to get. All of a sudden, a huge form loomed over the pit and engulfed the trapped chibi in its shadow. Goten grinned broadly and greeted the monstrous shape warmly.

**_Hey there, Otaku! How're you today?**_

_**_Hungry._** _The bear licked its chops and laughed wickedly. Goten giggled as drool drenched his tiny head, then yelped in pain as a giant paw swiped him out of the hole.

_**HEY! Otaku that was mean! Thanks for getting me out, though.**_

The paw came again, this time pinning the small pup to the ground. Goten was now completely confused. He had known the big, speckled grizzly for a very long time and he did not understand why Otaku was hurting him.

_**OTAKU! Don't step on me! HEY! I. . .can't. . .breathe! Why are you being so mean to me? I'm your friend!**_

**Friend? Oh nononononoooo! You are my LUNCH! WAHAHAHAHAHA!!**

The bear pounded the now-frightened chibi dog into the ground, laughing as his prey yelped and whimpered in pain. **Yes! Must make you tender! Poundy POUND pound!! HAAAAHAAAHAA! Now for the final blow!**

Goten braced himself as the paw came down, expecting to be bashed into oblivion. _I'm sorry, Trunks. I failed you. _The chibi shed a tear and watched as his doom fell, determined to go out strong. _Is this what it feels like to die? This isn't so bad. Huh? What is that small feeling I have? _Goten barely had time to think before Otaku roared in rage and stopped his giant fist. Suddenly, the paw holding the ebony dog was lifted as a small, beige form dragged the grizzly to the ground.

**WHAT THE--?!!** The bear was suddenly engulfed in pink aura, then fell to the ground as a piece of milk chocolate.

"Mean bear turn to sweety-sweet! Bad bear! You no hurt little doggy any more!"

Goten knew that voice! **_Thank you so much, Mr. Buu!**_

Even though the pink x—villain could not understand what the black puppy had just said, he _did_ understand the licks of thanks that were plastered all over his face. Buu giggled happily.

"Buu glad too! But what is small Goku doing so far from home? Why is he small puppy? Buu not know, but Blue-haired lady might! Small Goku going the wrong way if he trying to find Blue Hair! Buu busy, so he no take you. But Bee will! Right, Bee? Good! Well, Buu go bye-bye now. Bye-bye!" The child-like creature took off, leaving the two canines on their own in the woods.

Goten was excited that he would have a friend to tag along with on his journey. He bowed to the sand colored pup and introduced himself. *_*Thank you so much for saving me! My name is Son Goten!**_

The other puppy wagged his tail and barked, his voice sounding like Disuke(SP?) from DN Angel (NOT Dark!) **Hello, son of Goku, I'm Bee! My master and I were traveling the skies when we felt your energy. Well, actually, _I _felt it first, then my master picked up on it. What brings you out here all alone? Why are you looking for Blue-Hair?**

**_My best friend, Trunks, is in trouble and I have to save him. Wait! You can feel my chi?**_

**Of course I can. All animals can feel chi, even if humans can't.** Bee perked up his ears as a chi nudge made itself known. **I can hear your friend calling, too. Come on! We don't have much time!**

Goten followed his new friend as he dashed through the woods and headed for a clearing in the trees. Suddenly, Bee halted, his head bent down and his tail limp as he crouched low. Goten followed suit, though he had no idea what the danger was. Then he felt it. . . Dr. Icksvilledike's dirty chi! Pressing himself as low to the ground as he possibly could, Goten joined Bee in sneaking past the laboratory, not knowing that inside that building, all Hell was breaking loose.

TBC

* * *

Did you have fun? Good!

Next time, we shall see what is going on in the lab of the evil doctor. Goten and Bee experience the wonders, and dangers, of a game reserve, and Gohan finds that he seems to be quite an item for preditors—and we aren't talking about his fangirls! Careful, Gohan, the weak ones always get the most attention in the wild! And what about Trunks?

Stay tuned for more next week! I'll try to have the next chappy up by Wednesday, but if not, then check on Friday! PROMISE!

While you are waiting, I offer a healthy chalenge:

FAN ART CONTEST NO JUTSU!!

Draw what you think Goten looks like as a puppy and send it to me using my HOMEPAGE! I will choose the top five and they will be able to submit an OC animal that I will use for future chapters! Good luck and HAVE FUN!!


	3. But I'm still caged inside

**Disclaimer: **I will repeat myself once more: Nothing you recognize belongs to me Everything else. . . IS MINE!

WARNING!! Rated T for cruelty to Gohan XD!

**Gohan: **Crap. What did I ever do to you?!

Maybe you taunt me with your hotness. Maybe I'm jealous because DTB made you your own C2. Or maybe I just felt like being EEVIILL! WAHAHAHHAAHAAAAAaaaaaa!!! *Cough* Besides, what you go through here is pretty mild compared to what the FANGIRLS put you through in THEIR dirty little minds! ok, on with the fic.

Feedback is encouraged but don't strain yourselves. Also the FAN ART CONTEST is still going on and if no one participates, then I guess it was fun while it lasted and everyone wins a lot of nothing. OH WELL!

* * *

The Doctor whimpered as he was chased into a corner by the harpy lady on a rampage, "Please, Ma'am, try to understand!"

Chi Chi swung her pan at the fleeing doctor. "SHUT UP! I want to know what you did to my boys and how to fix it!"

The doctor bolted to the door, only to have his way blocked by Goku. The Saiyan shrugged and folded his arms.

"I'd listen to her if I were you, doc. I can't eat until she gets exactly what she wants from you, so if you don't answer her then neither of us will be very happy."

Dr. Icksvilledike trembled and finally confessed in a voice filled with fear and a little pride.

"The chemical is called A-50X. It is a genetic mutagen that I created by mixing human and canid DNA. Since the mutagen links itself to the subject's genetic structure _it cannot be removed_. AAAURGH!"

Chi Chi's wrath fell on the doctor with renewed vigor as she laid into the madman with her pan full force. Goku bowed his head in distress. _If the transformation is natural, then I'm afraid not even Shenlong can help us now. _

**DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ**

A pair of topaz eyes watched as the big, black wolf stumbled and fell, then got up again and continued his trot towards the watering hole. The watcher smiled in pleasure and turned to a second pair of topaz orbs that snickered softly and licked its gleaming fangs. A ruby eyed form joined the two and the trio began to drool. As one, they slunk around the exhausted canine's rear, cutting off any escape.

Sensing something was behind him, Gohan whirled around to find that he was surrounded by saber-toothed tigers. He tried to back up, but his leg screamed in protest and he couldn't move back. He was trapped.

The largest saber sauntered up to her prey and circled him, purring and cooing seductively. Gohan felt every muscle in his body stiffen in warning, and his mind urged him to get out of there, but for some reason he couldn't move. The feline continued to circle and finally spoke in a sultry, but menacing and cruel, purr. The latter traits reminded Gohan of Frieza and he shuddered.

**My, My, MY! Where's your pack, Three-Legs? Don't you know it's _dangerous _to travel alone when you're injured? OH girls! He's aaaaaallll aloooooone! Isn't that just. . . . _WONDERFUL?!**_

The felines pounced on Gohan, the twins holding the struggling wolfboy on his back with legs pinned down and stomach exposed. The red-eyed saber grinned and extended her claws. Placing one paw on the black-furred belly of the now-terrified canine, she ran a claw down his exposed throat and played with the fur on his chest with her other paw. Snickering evilly, the leader of the feline predator purred seductively in the wolf's erect ear.

**It's been sooo veerry loooong since I've had wolf meat! You're the first catch in weeks, handsome. My, you _are _a big boy! The darker the fur, the more seasoned the meat and, honey, you must have some pretty juicy insides! Let's see, what shall I sample first? The gullet is tempting but that leg is better for eating because it's swollen. Yes! Time for the first course! Leg of wolf, fresh off the grill!**

Gohan howled in pain as chunks of his leg were slowly devoured. Then, terror-stricken, pained, and wanting to get as far away from the trio as possible, the wolfboy twisted free and bolted, putting distance between him and the hungry predators. Little did he know that his troubles of being the main course were far from over. . .

**DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ**

Goten and Bee maneuvered through the wired fence and sat down to rest. Bee panted heavily and remarked that they should try to find a watering hole. Goten wasn't paying attention, being preoccupied with a bright yellow sign that was faded with age. The sign had a black gun on it and surrounding the gun was a circle with a line through the middle.

**_Hey Bee? What does 'no hunting; Game Preserve' Mean? I know what no hunting means, but what's a Game Preserve? Is it fun?**_

**I think it means that the animals here are protected from humans who have the Kill Drive.** Bee replied as he led the way further into the preserve, his tail erect and his senses peaked. Goten followed his friend's example, trotting next to the sand-colored mutt and looking everywhere with innocent curiosity in his big, round eyes.

**_WOW! This place sure is big! How are we gonna find Capsule Corp in time? Huh—oh, hello! I'm Goten!**_

The baby dragon Goten was addressing cooed in surprise and hid behind a tree. Giggling, the black pup followed and the duo went 'ring around the tree' before Goten finally caught the green-and-gold version of Ikuris. The two started to wrestle and were beginning to like each other when disaster happened. The romp was interrupted as a gunshot split the silence. The green dragon qualled in terror and headed for a burrow, motioning for the two canids to join him in his hiding place.

**Hurry! Picori and his pack of monster hounds led by the evil Doberman, Rhuuk, are on the hunt again!**

**_But Bee said that the sign back there said that humans weren't ALOUD to bring guns beyond the big fence!**_

**Baka! Don't you know that most humans, when they see a rule, will simply ignore it?!**

Bee was suddenly cut off as a huge, copper-colored paw reached in and seized the baby dragon and dragged him out into the open. Be scooted deeper into the burrow, but the black pup growled as menacingly as his tiny throat would allow and dashed out, attacking the giant paw with his teeth.

**_Hey you big meanie! You leave my new friend alone!**_

The Doberman laughed and flung the attacking pipsqueak to his comrades. Then, the huge dog turned to his original target, laying a paw on the dragon's back and effortlessly broke the spine. The brute then turned to the surrounded pup and snarled in a heavy 'Gangsta-from-NY' accent, eyes burning with cruelty and bloodlust.

**You've got guts, halfpint, but you're too late. My master will be here soon to tag and bag. Your friend here is gonna get sliced, diced, and served with rice.**

Rhuuk smacked Goten back into the hole as the pack began to leave. The Doberman turned towards the still-growling puppy and leered, **Oh, and halfpint. . . .If you interrupt my kill again, you'll be kibble. Let's go, Boys!**

The hounds left, and the two canids continued on their journey, this time with a little more caution.

**DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ**

"WOMAN! Wake up!"

"ummm, Vegeta what is it? Is it Trunks?" Bulma was suddenly wide awake. Vegeta stood in the doorway, a mortified expression on his face.

"The laboratory is trashed, the window is open and the Gaki has disappeared!"

"So track him down with your energy locator thing."

"It's not that simple, woman!"

"Why not? You've done it before."

"That was when I had an energy signal to track!"

"You mean that--?"

"Yes. Trunks has no energy signal. At least, none that I can detect which means he is either fully transformed or his trip to Otherworld has begun earlier than planned."

Bulma fell to her knees and sobbed quietly. Then she clenched her fists in determination and grabbed Vegeta by the arm, yanking him with her to the lab.

"No! He's not dead or I would have sensed it. He must have run off somewhere, but where would he go? If I were Trunks, where would _I _go?"

Vegeta snorted and closed his eyes, sneering as he often did when making an obvious point that everyone else was too ignorant to pick up on. "Isn't it obvious where he has gone, Woman? He's headed to Kakarot's house to see the youngest Kakagaki. It's sickeningly normal for him to take this course of action."

"Of course! What a goof I am! Trunks would want to show Goten his new look! Come on, Prince Sulking, let's go!"

**DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ**

Gohan ran flat out, the red eyes and lollying tongues of his pursuers getting closer by the second. The hybrid had run into a pack of red wolves who, unfortunately for him, were mad with hunger and salvaging for any scrap of food they could sink their fangs into. Rather than waste what little energy he had left fighting the scrawny, salivating creatures, the black wolf chose to run away.

He regretted his decision a half hour later when it became clear that the walking skeletons were not going to stop chasing him until he couldn't run any more, then they would fall on him like Goten when the chibi was given dinner after a hard workout. As Gohan ran, he knew that if he fell, there would be less of him left than the aforementioned chibi's meal. So he tapped into reserves used only for emergencies and kept running.

Pain shot through the injured leg as a lucky mouth got in a tasty nip and the wolfboy stumbled, fell, but managed to pull himself back up and keep going. The fall cost him time and distance and his flank was suddenly attacked on all sides by many pairs of teeth. Suddenly, a crimson train slammed into Gohan. The impact threw the stunned wolf back first into a tree. Hitting the trunk full-force, Gohan swore that four of his ribs were shattered-turned to splinters from the blow.

Opening his eyes, the injured wolf found himself surrounded by an entire pack of ragged dinner guests waiting for permission to dig into the banquet that lay before them. Gohan groaned. _I can't get up. I can't even protect myself. Why in Kami's name does every predator want me as a side dish?! Am I fated to go out as a Saiyan/Human/wolf triple combo? Is Goten also on the menu? NO WAY! No freaking WAY! Dende, if you're listening, I could really use some help right now._

Help did come, but a certain Namekian Guardian had nothing to do with it.

The blood-red leader of the pack moved in, tongue lolling and mouth dripping. Gohan cringed involuntarily as the alpha's jaws inched closer and closer until the warm, slimy tongue slowly licked his throat, as if savoring the taste. The action was repeated by every member of the pack. Some of the crimson wolves took it upon themselves to lick slower than others, their stomaches growling in anticipation.

Gohan shivered, his throat still being caressed by starving wolves that for some reason were taking their time starting their meal. Laying there, waiting for his demise and berating himself for failing his little brother, Gohan could do nothing to stop the fear that grew with each caress. He had never felt so helpless and _vulnerable_ in his entire life—even being kidnapped by his Uncle Radditz seemed mild compared to this! Finally, terror overtook the hybrid, and he yowled in desperation, pleading with his entire being and voice,

*Please, I'm begging you, please just eat me and get it done quickly!*

The leader paid little attention. Instead, he grinned ferally and yanked the head of the big black wolf back as far as it would go, fully exposing the unguarded throat of his meal ticket.

**Ahhhhh, you have led us on a merry chase, Three-legs! Now the chase ends as I, Ruujin, grip your throat between my jaws and. . . .MY you taste good! Alright, boys, dig in! Remember to eat slowly so the feast digests properly. YYYEEEOW!**

The red wolf howled in pain and let go of his prey. Puzzled, Gohan weakly lifted his head to see Ruujin get knocked off his feet by a golden/orange blur. The toppled wolf bared his fangs and snarled angrily.

**Out of my way, Zinkai! This prey belongs to us!**

**I saw him first, therefore he is _mine!_** The sabertooth twin licked her chops and smiled sweetly at Gohan, **Hello again, handsome.**

The ebony wolf groaned in resignation. Zinkai roared and the wolves scattered, not wanting to tangle with the topaz-eyed hunter. Alone again with the helpless wolfboy, the feline zeroed in on her target, swishing her tail and drooling profusely. Gohan resigned himself to his fate, going limp and sighing heavily, closing his eyes tightly as he waited for teeth to clamp onto his life vein, which he exposed as a sign that he would not resist.

*Fine. Eat me. Just please, make it painless.*

The wolf cringed as the saber pounced on his shattered ribs and began to knead his underbelly with one paw, purring loudly.

**Awww, you're no fun! Besides, I'm not here to eat you, baka gaki.**

*You-you're not?*

**It's tempting, I won't deny it. In fact, ever since you escaped us I've been tracking you, waiting to pounce the moment you fell. When I witnessed your chase with Ruujin's pack, though, something inside me saw that you were. . . ._different_. . .from other prey. You aren't out here, injured, for no reason are you?**

Gohan didn't answer. Then, taking a deep breath, he told the orange/gold predator his story. When he finished, Zinkai got up and helped him to his feet.

**Let's go find your brother.**

The fur on Gohan's neck lifted and he snarled in warning, *I'll let you help me, Miss Tiger, but if you so much as salivate when we find Goten. . . I will _KILL_ you.*

**Relax, Three-legs. Your shrimpy little brother would barely make a snack for me. However, that leg of yours might assure that I won't nibble on that steak you call a neck. YUM!** Making her point, the twin pounced on Gohan again and drooled all over the back of his neck. The wolf wimpered in protest and waved his paws in the air.

*STOP that! It's disgusting and it totally creeps me out! How do I know that you won't snack on me during our journey? After all, I'm weak and injured so it would be child's play for you to wear me out completely and come in for the kill. You drool every time you look at me! How can I trust you?*

A claw dug into his ribs and a tongue massaged his wounded leg, savoring the taste of raw flesh as a deep, satisfying purr broke the silence and raised the tention slightly.

**You can't. We'd better get moving—my bloodlust and your injury are becoming fast friends. Unless you agree on one itty bitty favor, I'm afraid that I can't gaurentee that I will be able to restrain myself from munching on you.**

*I'm not going to like this 'favor' of yours, am I?*

**No. but I promise that it won't kill you.**

*Ok fine. What is it?*

**DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZBDBZ**

He ran through the grass outside the city he called Home, his heart light but his senses peaked as he entered the glade. Long, erect ears turned every which way as a pointed muzzle turned from side to side. Finally, the lavender chicken-thief found what he was looking for and crept under the wired fence. Bright blue eyes scanned the darkening horizon until they rested on an old, hollow tree.

_I can rest there. My head hurts so much and my chest hurts, too. I have to keep going. I have to! I don't want them to see when I. . . .to see me 'splode._

Reaching the tree, the kit nestled among the leaves and began to doze off. Before sleep took him, the Son of Vegeta sent out one last, desperate call through the link he shared with a certain Kakaspawn.

_Goten hurry! Time's almost up! _

TBC

* * *

Let's rewind a minute, "_You drool every time you look at me." _Hmmmm, Gohan, even in your HUMAN form, what girl can look at you and NOT start to drool? SERIOUSLY! XDXD

Next week, we shall see what the female saber wants from her new 'partner' and how the poor wolfboy will deal with having to travel with a teen tiger who has come to. ..like him. . .in a _tasteful_ kind of way. Goten deals with a familiar bully and teaches Bee that the 'laws of the jungle' are meant for grownups because chibis seem to be capable of rewriting them. Trunks has little time before his body shuts down-and why is he so insistent that Goten get to him?

Find out what happens next right here NEXT WEEK! See you then! Review!


	4. Somebody get me through this Nightmare

**Disclaimer:** I have as much chance of owning anything you recognize as an ice cream has of surviving HFIL, or we humans have of never making UNCHI KUN without getting an extreme cramp.

**WARNING!!! ** You may hate me for this, but it's GOTEN's turn for punishment so be warned, this is not for the faint of heart!

**Goten**: Bring it on! Do I find Trunks in this chapter?

I don't know.

**Goten**: but you are the AUTHOR!

This fic is kinda writing itself. I lost control after the first chapter, so not even I know where it's going at this point.

**Goten: **We're all gonna DIEEE!

Feedback is encouraged but don't feel pressured.

* * *

The yowls and yelps could be heard from miles around, as could the fits of predatory laughter as the twin saber tormented her helpless victom. Said victim was beginning to think that the course of action he had taken was probably _not _the best idea. The yowls ceased long enough for the tormentee to utter in a growling voice, his opinion on the matter.

*I am now convinced that I have made a deal with Freiza reincarnated. You. . . are. . . a _monster._*

Zinkai dug her claws deeper into the soft belly of her prey and reveled in his cries of utter helplessness, giggling evily as she licked the new wounds clean.

**Oh, stop your whining and keep squirming! Our deal was that I would refrain from eating you as long as you agreed to be my helpless victim at the end of each day. It's sunset, handsome, and my predatory nature demands abusive playtime! Now, lay there while I sit here and. . . ruuuuubbb your soft belly with my razer-sharp claws! What in the world?! Was that _you_ growling or was that your stomach?!**

*I am so hungry right now that I could eat dirt. Can we stop the Terror Session for ten minutes and go find some food? Otherwise, only _one _of us is going to get a meal and it won't be because our deal was broken.*

A half hour and two full stomachs later, the 'Terror Session' was resumed. Gohan squirmed under Zinkai's claws as they lazily crept up his underside, up his chest, and finally came to rest as the feline stroked his exposed throat.

**You know, Three-Legs** the saber purred almost sweetly, **If we find your brother and he's in bad shape, what are _you_ going to do to save him? You can barely _walk_ on your own. If a predator gets hold of him, you'd be as helpless as you are right now.**

*It doesn't matter. If a predator _touches_ Goten, I will find the strength to rescue him even if it costs me my life. I may be weak and helpless now, but that's because the only one in danger of dying right now is myself. You have me powerless, Zinkai, but you have _no idea_ what I'm capable of. If Goten is in trouble when we find him, you'd better not be in my way.*

**I can't gaurentee that, Three-Legs.**

*Then I can't guarantee that I won't kill you. I'm serious, Zinkai! I would _die _for my little brother. If somebody hurts him, I'd be glad to _kill_ for him, too.*

Gohan fell asleep, the talons of a saber still stroking his neck. His words touched Zinkai in a strange way and she let her victim sleep unhindered. _I'd DIE for my little brother. I'd be glad to KILL for him, too._

Yes. Three-Legs was different from other prey, indeed.

**DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ**

Goten bolted upright as a scream of pure agony ripped through the peacefulness of morning. The chibi darted outside and found the Hund brigade picking on a bird. The ebony pup's eyes narrowed and he attacked the nearest hound, ripping the ear to ribbons. Suddenly, the youngest Son of Goku was smacked hard and then pinneed to the ground by Rhuuk. The huge dog growled savagely and rolled the chibi into the dirt.

**I told you to never interfere with my kill again, Gaki! Guess I'll have to _bash _it into you! I LOVE bashing lessons! See, me and the boys'll take turns _bashing _you around. I'll _bash_ you to my boys, and they will _bash _you around the circle until you get back to me. We keep going until I decide to stick your little back between my jaws and break your itty-bitty spine. Then we will use the tiny, floppy Gaki for a chew toy. What _fuuuuuunnnn!** _

Goten shook himself off and snarled the best he could. He was sweet, innocent, and naïve, but he was also a Saiyan on a mission. Trunks needed him and he was _not _going to let his best friend down!

**_You don't scare me! You're nothin' but a big bully and I HATE bullies! Now, leave that bird alone 'fore I HURT you!**_

The hounds laughed and continued to play soccer with the brave but helpless and slightly ticked-off pup. Their leader chuckled and let his terrified prisoner go free, then joined his comrades in their game. Catching the now-chocolate colored puppy, Rhuuk clenched his large jaws around Goten's small midsection and shook his massive head and laughed wickedly as the tiny body flopped around, the pup snapping his jaws, growling and snarling in brave protest.

**I let the little birdy go, half-pint. You, however, you and your friend need to be taught how things work around here.** Pinning the squirming Goten to the ground with one paw and Bee with the other, the Doberman leaned down close and growled, then chuckled menacingly.

**Here in the forest there is a pecking order. At the top is my master. Below him is me. Then my boys. At the bottom is _you _and all other prey in the forest. We high-class hunters visit the loer class and play with them to our hearts' content, and because they are low-class, they know better than to resist. Because if they resist, BAD things happen to them. Now, Half-Pint, I like your spunk but you need to learn some respect.**

The Dobey threw Bee to his pack then turned his full attention to the black pup that seemed to have no fear of him. **I guess I'll have to teach you the meamimg of fear. I will enjoy every minute of this!**

Goten squirmed loose and he and Bee fled, *_'scuse me, Mr. bully but I can't play right now! My friend is in trouble and needs my help. Bye now!*_

A copper paw slammed Goten against a tree and another flung Bee far away into the bushes with a sickening crunch. **Oh, no you don't!** Vine-like ropes came and wrapped around the small, black neck of the ebony canine and attaching to Rhuuk's spiked collar. The Dobey snickered as he yanked Goten around , then snapped sharply,

**You little gaki! (_Yank) _you aint goin' nowhere! _(Yank!)_ Riiku and I have ourselves a brand new TOY! _(Yank!Yank!Yank!)_ oh yes! My master will be pleased to see you, Half-Pint! He LOVES to torture little things like you before skinning them. AH here he comes now!**

A tall man with a mustache and skinny features was indeed coming. The hounds yipped and howled excitedly, yapping as they surrounded the man and jumped around wildly. Upon seeing what his pets had found, an evil smile crept across the hunter's weezened face. the man dismissed Bee altogether, shooting at the sandy pup until he went away yelping apologetically to Goten.

Picotchi picked up the black pup and began scrutinizing him. He lay the pup flat out on the ground, feeling the soft fur and smiling his approval with glee. Goten giggled involuntarily as the cruel voiced man rubbed his tummy vigorously, tickling the chibi.

"Well, little fella, that pelt of yours is mighty fine. You'll fetch a good price. It's too bad dog skinning's _illegal_. That's why I got my own private work station where the law don't apply! Let's go, boys!"

Goten was stuffed into a smelly, old sack and carried off, Picotchi and Rhuuk laughing wickedly as they carried their prize to an old cabin in the middle of a swamp. Though he was confused and a tiny bit scared, Goten did not put up much of a struggle. The evil man was taking him away, however, _away_ also meant the direction from which Trunks' distress call was coming from, and that was all that mattered to Goten.

_I'm coming, Trunks! Just hold on a little longer!_

**DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ**

Bulma shuddered as she and Vegeta approached the large, black building. The Son House had proven to be a dead end, so Vegeta had suggested that they search Dr. Icksvilledike's lab. The blue-haired genius opened the door and was greeted by a foul smell and a bright orange gi with the Turtle School embem emblazoned on it. Vegeta growled and pushed by both his mate and Goku. . . .and was rewarded with a PANTOTHEFACE attack by Chi Chi!

"Harpy! Knock that off!"

"He's right, Chi Chi! Beating the man up won't solve anything and won't change what he did to the boys. Let's sit down and do this like civilized people."

"Oh, fine! But one wrong move and he's history!"

Recognizing the Prince of All Saiyans, Dr. Icksvilledike cowered and screamed, "Please, I beg of you, DON'T hurt me!" then curled up in the fetal position, shaking violently. A heartless snicker followed the doctor's actions. Everything suddenly became very, very quiet and a chill filled the room. Vegeta had not uttered that sound, though the Prince did have a satisfied smirk gracing his lips at the moment. The chill in the room increased as all eyes turned to the source of the cold, emotionless chuckle.

No one had ever heard him utter such an impassive noise in the many years they had known him, and it scared each and every one of them. Vegeta looked at his rival and saw a trait that every Saiyan knew well but had been knocked out of the clown's personality when he was a child. _It can't be! He's. . .he's too soft for that! But. . .his eyes, so cold. I never thought it was possible!_

"K-Kakarot?!"

Eyes devoid of feeling stared at the Prince, making Vegeta take a step back. Chi Chi started to move towards her husband but was stopped by a strong arm. The Saiyan no Ouji shook his head.

"Leave him be, Harpy."

Bulma nodded, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder. " He looks like his heart got ripped out. I've never seen him like this, so stripped of emotion. It. . ._scares _me."

Indeed, the Saiyan who was known and loved for his outgoing, kind nature was uncharacteristically cold. His mouth curled back in a snarl that mirrored Vegeta's—chilling and devoid of any friendliness whatsoever. His eyes locked with Icksvilledike's and the doctor was literally pinned to the ground by the empty stare. "No! NOOOO! Don't hurt me! I'll. . . I'll try to find a cure for the boys, I swear! I don't know how but I WILL cure them! Just don't hurt me!"

The eyes of Goku sparkled with pure sadistic glee and a mirthless laugh escaped his lips, sending a chill up everyone's spines. Finally, in a voice that was reminiscent of his brother Radditz but a lot more menacing, Goku finally spoke.

"What's the matter, Doctor? You woke the beast and now you cower in terror because you heard it roar?! You've brought out a side of me that I have spent years taming. Congratulations, Doctor. You are the first to experience how cruel a Saiyan can be when he's pushed too far."

Bulma picked up on a small detail and glared angrily at the cowering Doctor. "YOU! You _bastard!_ YOU did this to him!"

Chi Chi was puzzled as well as horrified, "How? Goku wouldn't come within five miles of a syringe!"

"I didn't use a needle, ladies. I used a special gas and the proper stimuli, and Viola! He was supposed to turn into a giant monkey but I guess it didn't work."

"YOU FOOL!!" Vegeta roared in rage, "I thought you prided yourself on research! Neither Kakarot nor I have TAILS which are essential to the transformation! I don't know what you've unleashed, but from the energy he's giving off, it is TEN times worse than an Oozaru!"

Bulma shivered as the chilling glance of Goku fell on her. _It's like his dark, Saiyan personality finally broke through after all these years of lying dormant. I feel like I'm looking into what's left of his heart and all it is--is ice and rocks. What happened to the little boy I met in the woods?_

Suddenly, Bulma fell to the ground, unconscious. No one had touched her, yet darkness swallowed her whole.

**DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZBDBZ**

Gohan felt a chill go up his spine as a cold wind suddenly blew past him. _What horrible chi! This feels like Uncle Radditz mixed with Frieza!_

*Zinkai, do you feel that?*

The saber shuddered and said quietly, **Yes. The forest is cold. Your Tousan is responsible for that chi we feel. The mountain is going cold because his heart has turned to ice.**

Gohan snarled, opened fanged.

*You LIE!! My father would _never _have this kind of energy! This chi is dark and. . . and _cruel_, two qualities that are _impossible _for Tousan to develop. Radditz, Nappa, Turles, Vegeta—they were all born with this type of energy. My father was too, but after he hit his head as a child, that part of him disappeared for good.*

Gohan was interrupted by a backhand-to-the-face that knocked him five feet away. The Twin Saber blushed but stalked over to the black wolf with a knowing air.

**Baka! How little you know! Yes, though it is true that your father changed, but the foul beast inside of him _never_ 'disappeared.' Have you heard of the mighty Oozaru?**

Gohan snorted, *_Heard_ of it?! I've _been _that monster! All Saiyans (and half-Saiyans) have the ability to transform into Great Apes at the full moon unless our tails are removed permanently. It's hereditary.*

**So, the Curse is genetic. Surely, you know that your father bore the beats as well. When he agreed to let Kami remove his tail for good, the beast was far from extinguished. The Guardian of Earth could not destroy the monster without destroying Son Goku as well, so he reluctantly sealed the beast in the deepest, darkest, most secret place in your father's mind. It was restricted from its Ape Form, so Oozaru became Son Yamiku—your father's other half.**

*His other. . ._half?!_ But, Tousan _has _no 'Evil' half! If he did, then Kinto-un would have rejected him after Kami pulled his tail!*

**Son Goku has no knowledge of Yamiku, Three-Legs. Kinto-un only rejects those whose hearts and minds have been tainted. Your father is not consciously aware that he has evil locked inside of him so, to his knowledge and to Kinto-un's standards, your father is still pure of heart.**

Catching movement in the corner of one eye, the Saber turned away, then pounced on the fluttering bird, listened to what it had to say, then promptly ate it. Gohan followed Zinkai as she dashed into the forest, a sence of urgency in her voice as she reported,

**We must hurry, Three-Legs! Picotchi has captured your brother!**

*Picotchi?*

**A ruthless hunter who is also a cruel and heartless furrier. He captures animals and waits about five to seven days before skinning them.**

*Why so long? Why not do it right away?*

**because he likes to get the pelts ready for market _while the creatures are still alive_. However, there is a small bit of hope for your little brother.**

*That would be. . . .?*

**The messenger confirmed that Goten is a Beagle/Black Lab/Dalmatian(1) mix. His pelt is basically worthless but the fact that he is still a rare find means that the furrier might keep him alive. Unfortunately, most non-pelters are given to Rhuuk and his brother, Riiku, as playthings. Sadly, very few non-pelters come out with unbroken spirits.**

Gohan picked up the pace, growling in determination as he sent a promise and an order to Goten through the bond that was stronger than ten thousand steele ropes.

_I'm coming, Goten. Don't you dare give up hope, Squirt! Hope is your greatest weapon against fear, so USE it! I'll be there soon, Touto. I promise_.

TBC

* * *

(1) Goten's breed OBVIOUSLY doesn't exist in real life. However, since not a single one of my readers participated in the FAN ART CONTEST, I felt that a description was the best thing to depict our favorite Chibi. **Beagle**=short hair and sense of smell. **Black Lab**=color and body type. **Dalmatian**=the shape and physical appearance of his ears and muzzle as well as his size.

Did you have fun? Good! Sorry it didn't meet the preview from last time, though! XP Like I said to Goten, this fic is kinda writing itself (You other writers know what the ZONE is, right? Well, I got stuck in it and it took me on a wild ride!) the next part is being handwritten, so the preview below is quite accurate! ;p

Next time, we will see what happened to Bulma and see what turmoil poor Goku is going through thanks to the evil Doctor Icksvilledike. We will follow Goten as he enters the lair of the Hunter and meets Rhuuk's older brother, Riiku, who wants nothing more than to break the adorable chibi in body AND spirit. Will Gohan get to his brother in time? And what in the world happened to TRUNKS? Find out next time in the long chapter of CAUGHT IN A DREAM!

(Seriously, you may have to wait two weeks for this one. It's going to be long and with me back at school and babysitting AND doing Taekwondo, it's gonna be tough to write. but never fear, it WILL be in in TWO WEEKS, so stay tuned!)


	5. I can't control myself!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing EXCEPT for anything that is recognized as being mine.

A HUUGE thanks to my faithful Reviewers! You guys keep this thing going and I thank you for everything! YOU ROCK!! To express my gratitude, this chapter is extra long and dedicated to all three of you! Kansamnida!

* * *

"Well, well, well! My little friend, what a soft pelt you have!"

The man strapped his squirming, growling catch to an easel-like table with the restraints bolted to the serface. The pup's limbs were splayed and his head was strapped so that his throat was exposed. The man hummed to himself as he readied his workstation, but changed his mind after taking a blood sample from his prisoner. While Picotchi told the pup what he had discovered, his hands tickled the black throat before gripping the chibi's windpipe and shaking it with savage glee.

"Well, Little One, it seems you are too…_special _to de-pelt. Yes you are! You are so small and vulnerable though, so you are staying here with us. Now, my faithful dogs, Rhuuk and Riiku, shall take _good _care of you. First, though, I must have quality time with you. Let us begin!"

Picotchi began to giggle as he tickled the pup's exposed chest with his fingers. The fingers dug deeper and deeper until Goten ceased his growling and began crying out in pain.

"Good boy! You should not growl at your master. You must do as your master commands. Little One, let me tell you what I will do. I will give you to Rhuuk and Riiku for the night and I shall work on you during the day. Even though your pelt is worthless, it is still very nice and will make an excellent bed lining for Rhuuk. Maybe he would like a nice, soft pillow. There are so many possibilities! Well, we must begin!"

Goten whimpered. _This isn't good! Oh, Trunks. . . I was soooo close . . . but now, we're both DOOMED! _The chibi whimpered again, hopes he had of saving his best friend slowly dimming but not yet burned out.

The hunter stroked the soft throat of the trembling canid in thought. "Hmmm, maybe I won't skin you, Little One. Rhuuk seems to fancy you alive rather than have you for a pillow. Let us see what Riiku thinks, shall we? RIIKU!! Come see what I've caught for you!"

A huge paw, the biggest Goten had ever seen, stepped through a door, followed by the rest of a Doberman three times Rhuuk's size. Eyes the color of blood sparkled with pure cruelty as the truck of a dog paced menacingly around the holding table. The beast stopped, licking the trapped pup slowly, fangs gleaming. Smiling wickedly, the massive dog nuzzled the pup's stomach with his muzzle, crooning deeply.

**What a _wonderful_ toy! Master, put him in _my_ protective care tonight. I just _love _fresh meat!**

"I see that you approve of my gift, Riiku. Now, Master must go hunting with your brother, so I leave our little friend here in your care. Play nice with him, now. NO killing. We shall return before dinner. Farewell!"

The hunter left, unfastening Goten and dumping the chibi on the floor at Riiku's feet. As soon as the door closed, the giant lay down and calmly wrapped the squirming, whining pup in the chain that Picotchi had fastened to the two canids to link them together. The huge dog then cuddled his small prisoner between his front legs, crooning in pleasure and petting his victim slowly while drawling in his deep, menacing voice. The situation was terrifying for Goten, and he began to whimper and shake in fear. His captor chuckled cruelly.

**Aww, the Little Gaki is _trembling _in fear! I like _that!_ You will squirm more freely under my paws, however, if I unwrap you. HEY! Where do you think you're going?!**

**_I don't care what happens to me, big dog, but I have to make sure my friend Trunks is ok! If you help me get loose, I promise to come back to play with you so your master doesn't hurt you. Will you let me go to my friend?**_

The dobey laughed and yanked the chain hard, ** Little Gaki, you amuse me. I will _never_ let you go! This friend of yours will end up here sooner or later, so just be patient and wait!**

Once again, Goten was pinned on his back, with the dobey's large muzzle nuzzling his tender stomach, and he gave up in despair. _ By that time, Trunks will already be 'sploded. _The chibi began to cry as images of the purple-haired Son of Vegeta in pieces flashed through his mind.

_TRUUUUUUUUNNNKKKSS!!!_

**DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZBDBZ**

Bulma found herself in a black void, surrounded by mist and shadows. _Where. . . where am I? What happened?_ A shadow moved, startiling her. Bulma yanked out her pistol (_Whhat the?! Where did this come from?!)_ and shot at it. The shadoe howled in pain and came at the blue-haired genius with a familiar-looking pole, screaming in rage.

"YOU MEANIE! What'd you have to go and do THAT for?! HHAAAAWW---huh?!" the Power Pole stopped just short of Bulma's head.

"BULMA?! What're _you _doin' here?"

Bulma looked at her attacker and saw that it was a spikey-haired, monkey-tailed boy dressed in a familiar orange gi. The genius nearly facefualted as recognition hit her with the force of a train.

"G—Goku?! How? What? _Why?!_ Where in the world _am_ _I_?!"

"In my mind." The chibi cocked his head as if the answer he gave was obvious.

"Wait. . .if I am in _your _mind, _how are you standing right here?!_"

"Well, I'm kinda trapped here. I don't know why but I can't seem ta find the exit. Wanna help?"

Bulma had no choice. She never _could _resist him when he stared with those big, innocent eyes of his like he did now, his tail curled in a question mark. "Weeelll. . . ok."

"Great! We hafta be careful, though. There's a terrible monster that lives in here. He tried ta eat me once, but I beat him up. He tried again so I beat him up. He almost succeded the last time—"

"—But you beat him up. Same old Goku—always loving a good fight!"

"Actualy. . . I ran away."

"!!!"

Facefault.

"Bulma? Hmmmm. Well, _that_ was strange. I guess I'll hafta carry her until she wakes up."

The chibi picked up the genius with one arm and carried her with him as he disappeared into the mists, tail twitching in excitement as he embarked on this new adventure.

**DBZDBZDBZDBZBDZ**

_TRUUUUUUUUNNNKKKSS!!!_

The voice was his friend's and it sounded desperate. He wished he could help, but if he moved even an inch, his chest would surely explode. Suddenly, he was grabbed by a large copper paw and yanked out of the hollow tree.

**What do we have here? A purple foxy that's too weak and helpless to defend itself. Master will be pleased!**

Too weak indeed, Trunks could simply lie limp as he was passed from hound to hound. When Rhuuk's turn came, he poked, prodded and stepped all over the kit's small body. Finally, the chibi opened his lungs and his mouth and screamed out the first thing that came to mind.

**GONNA 'SPLODE!!!**

He was smashed into the hollow tree by his tail, his back hitting hard and pain shooting up his spine. Trunks squalled again, pained and humiliated.

**GONNA 'SPLODE!!!**

The small body hit the ground five times as Rhuuk slammed the periwinkle kit into the hard dirt, fully enjoying himself.

**Gonna 'splode! Gonna 'splode!! GONNA 'SPLODE!!!** Trunks protested before finally, mercifully, darkness claimed him once again.

Rhuuk's master grinned savagely and patted the Dobey on the head. Taking the limp, purple foxling from Rhuuk's jaws and holding him up like a prized duck, Picotchi looked over his catch with glee.

"Well my little foxy loxy, Daddy has come to take you home at last! First we'll fix you up, then we _must _ improve that shabby old coat of yours. I think it will take at least six weeks to get you ready for market."

The Furrier drawled on and on as he and his pets headed home, the man thinking what a great catch his faithful hounds had gotten, and the hounds thinking of how tender the kit's meat was going to be after six whole weeks of being tenderized. Rhuuk was thinking about the ebony toy that waited for him at the cabin and was grinning the whole way on the long journey home.

**DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ**

It was sunset by the time Gohan and Zinkai reached the swamp where Picotchi lived. The two were having their agreed Terror Session as the Saber gave an explanation of who they were dealing with while she caressed the wolf's throat with her tongue.

**Like a predator, Picotchi plays with his prey and revels in the helplessness of his victims. However, if his catch is found injured, he will nurse the animal back to health.**

*What's the point of doing _that_ when he's just going to kill the poor creature anyway?*

The saber extended her black claws—longer that a man's finger and sharper than needles—and gently raked them down her victim's chest all the way down to his lower belly below the ribs, slowly digging deeper with each stroke.

**There is no money in a poor coat, Three-Legs. The hunter is not our main concern though. Riiku, the older brother of Rhuuk, is our worry. Twice your size, Riiku never leaves the cabin of his master but is content because he is left with the non-pelters, to do what he wants with them. You think that what we're doing now is cruel? Multiply this times five and think of going through it nonstop every day for twenty-four hours, and you will get Riiku's favorite pass time.**

*Remind me never to complain about our deal ever again.* Gohan groaned, ceasing his whimpering as soon as his head figured out the equation of Zinkai's example. The saber continued her tale as the huge wolf surrendered completely by going limp and fully exposing his throbbing jugular. Giggling, Zinkai ignored the tempting vein and continued to rake his underside while she spoke,

**He breaks his prey so thoroughly that they willingly let him maul them to his hearts content. Why should they resist their master? They become.. . _addicted _to pain after a time and are unhappy if Riiku does not maul them half dead at least once a day, and they revel in their torment. The younger the prey, the shorter the time it takes for Riiku to strip them of their resistance and bend them to his will.**

Gohan shuddered.

*Do you think Goten will--?*

**Yes. There is a huge possibility that Riiku will have your brother broken by noon tomorrow. He may even be losing the will to resist even now. Yess. . . he's slipping. Do you feel it?**

Gohan rolled over and got painfully to his feet. *I sure do. Come on!*

The black wolf started to take off but was grabbed by his throat and thrown to the ground with the saber on top of him.

**BAKA!!!**

*Let me go, Zinkai! Goten NEEDS me!* the wolf struggled to get out from under the feline's claws, but she pinned him down, hissing angrily.

**Baka!! You cannot rush in there in your condition! Riiku will tear you limb from limb then use you for a cat toy!**

*I don't CARE! My brother's in trouble and I'll risk _everything _to help him!*

Gohan broke free. The saber growled and tackled him again, placing a long, black claw on his jugular.

**You won't be saving _anyone_ if you're _dead!_ THINK, baka gaki! We _have to wait until you heal _before we make a move!** She released her partner, who sat down and howled to the moon in despair. As far as Gohan was concerned, it was all over for his little brother.

Goten would be dead by the time _HE _ healed.

*AAAARRRRROOOOWLLL!!*

**DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZBDBZDBZ**

"So, how long have you been trapped here, kid?" Bulma askedas the two walked through the darkness. The chibi turned his head and fixed her with an annoyed glare,

"Bulmaaa! You know I'm not a kid anymore! I just take this form when my brain and my body are in conflict with another part of my brain. Or something like that. I do this in meditation sometimes. I may look young but I'm still an adult."

The genius chuckled, "Ok, so. . .how long?"

"About an hour. It's been awful. I can hear Gohan and Goten calling for help; they call out to me through our Father/Son link—but I can't answer! I'm trapped in my own mind with no way out, and _they're_ trapped just as much as I am."

A howl split through the mist, and the chibi fell to his knees, covering his temples with his fingertips and grunting in pain. Bulma rushed to his side and knelt, concern crossing her face.

"Goku! Goku!!"

"It's. . . Gohan! I've. . .never felt him. . .this _pained _before."

"Goku. . . ." Bulma lay a hand on his back for confort.

" It _hurts_, Bulma. It _hurts! _I don't know. . .AAAUUGH!! Goten too! AAUUGH!! He's calling out. . . .He _needs _you Gohan! I know you can't hear me, but _feel _this! Please _Help your brother!!_"

Goku shreaked in pain as a roar cut through Gohan's and Goten's energy cries. "It's the monster! Run, Bulma! Leave me here and RUN!"

"Not on your life, kid! Whatever's in here, we'll face together!"

An eerie laugh sent chills up Bulma's spine as it resonated through the dakness in a deep, cruel voice that resembled Vegeta when the Prince was in Oozaru form yet sounded like Goku in tone. Goku shoved the genius away from him and readied himself for battle. "RUN BULMA!! RUUUNN!"

"I won't leave you here to DIE, you moron!" Bulma hollored, picking up the headstrong chibi and running for all she was worth. Suddenly, a hand, furry and huge, swiped at the genius and the voice laughed again.

"**Where do you think **_**you're **_**going, Son Goku? I am part of you. There is nowhere you can hide that I won't be able to find you. Thatnks to that gas from the Doctor, I AM FREE!!"**

The voice suddenly dropped to a pleading tone as the monster realized something important about his opponent. "**Please, Goku, you have to help me! I will **_**DIE **_**if I am cooped up here much longer. You are the only one who can aid my escape. PLEASE. . . help me!!"**

The chibi, no longer in pain, felt his heart weaken. His eyes locked with the beast's. . .

Then went completely blankas he got trapped in Yamiku's hypnotic gaze.

Bulma called his name but he didn't hear her. The blue-haired genius was frantic as she realized what had just happened. The monster had just struck Goku a fatal blow to the most vulnerable part of his being. Like a cunning warrior, Yamiku had pierced the Saiyan's heart and all he had to do now was reel in his prey. If he succeeded, the Goku everyone knew and loved would be gone forever. _No! No this can't happen!_

"_GOKU!!!"_

**DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZBDBZ**

The hunter returned to find his pet on the floor with the black pup under one paw, crooning as his prey slept. The man smiled and pet Riiku's head approvingly before taking the mutt and putting him in a mesh wire cage. Then Picotchi turned his attention to the periwinkle fox kit he had captured. Strapping his victim to the easel table, the man began his work.

"Well, my poor foxy, looks like you're in pretty bad shape but it's nothing daddy can't fix! I inject you with my cure-all and POOF!! All better. At least, you _should _be all better by about three in the morning tomorrow. I'm so excited! A purple foxling should fetch a very nice price and we can leave this rotten stinkhole forever. Well, time for bed. Come, boys!"

The hunters went into another half of the cabin and turned in for the night. As soon as the door closed, Goten's eyes flew open and he yipped quietly in excitement.

*_*TRUNKS!! Trunks! Trunks!! Oh, boy am I glad you didn't 'splode! I'm sorry I couldn't get to you sooner but that doesn't matter now! As soon as I get free, we can do Fusion and--**_

**Forget it, Goten.**

**_HUUUUH?!**_

**There's no need for us to fuse now. Whatever that evil man gave me, it took away my pain and is beginning to fix the damage. I'm not gonna 'splode anymore. Let's concentrate on getting out of this place so we can go home. We hafta be REAL quiet though, and—WHAT!??**

Goten had turned Super Saiyan, melted through his cage with his aura, and was staggering toward his best friend. Wide-eyed, the periwinkle hybrid had hope that they would be able to get out. . . until the gilded pup collapsed, exhausted. Trunks sweatdropped.

**We're doomed.**

**You've _been _doomed, Foxy Loxy!** Rhuuk stepped out of the shadows, pouncing on the helpless Goten and pinning him down with one paw. **It's a good thing Master sent me out here to check on you, Little Gaki! He said if I found you loose that I should pick up where Riiku left off. However, the yapping mouth over there needs to be taught what TRUE fear is. Look into the eyes of _Death, _kit kat!**

The Dobey locked Trunks in a glare, and the purple foxling was struck with terror and passed out. Satisfied, the Dobey once again pinned his prey to the floor, this time on its stomach, stretched out between Rhuuk's giant paws like a tasty bone. Snickering, the dog lowered his head and clamped Goten's back between his powerful jaws and jerked upwards, snapping the spine. The break was not enough to kill his prey, nor did it destroy any nerve systems, for the purpose of the blow was to deprive the victim of his ability to move not to deaden the pain.

Rhuuk lifted his head, a cruel, purely sadistic gleam in his eyes. He laughed in glee as he lifted Goten by his tail and swung him back and forth while crooning in pleasure, abusing the poor chibi as he drawled a terror-monologue.

**Little halfpint cannot run! Cannot run while I have my fun. When you whimper piteously—I PIN you DOWN and laugh with GLEE! Smash you, BASH you with my PAWS! Stick you, RIP you with my claws! Now to continue with my fun! This song will end but we're FAR from DONE!! WAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!**

Frenzied, Rhuuk grabbed the terrified chibi by the throat with his teeth and shook his head vigorously. Then he began bashing Goten between his paws, reveling each time whimpers and cries of pain escaped the pup's throat. After a while, the chibi grew silent. Only then did Rhuuk stop beating his prey and lay down with the pup between his legs. Delicately, the huge dog ran a sharp nail over vital points and 'delicious' areas, stopping to poke and prod each place, enjoying how helpless Goten really was.

**The stomache is definitely one of my _favorite _places to. . . ._kneed_. The chest is better, though, because I just LOVE to feel that tiny little heart beating! It's as if I can _feeeeelll_ the blood pumping between my toes—all nice and wet and. . . _waaaaaarrrmmm!_ The best part is, Little Half-Pint, ass I creep _sloowllyy _and meticulously closer to your bubbling throat, the truth is that _NO ONE _will ever take you away from us!! NO ONE!!! WAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!**

Goten shivered, his mind screaming out one thought as fear overtook him and shoved him into the lake of terror.

**_GOHAN!! HELP ME!!!!!**_

**DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ**

**Handsome slow down! You are practically running yourself into a grave!**

*I HEARD him, Zinkai! I _heard _Goten calling to me through our link. He's in trouble!*

**If you fall into the swamp and are stuck because that leg of yours fails, do NOT expect me to rescue you!**

Gohan ignored her and kept running. Limping and panting, his mind was set on only one thing and his heart ached as the pleading voice cut through his thoughts again. The wolf felt his brother's energy and pushed his aching body further. Goten was _dying_. Not physically, but through their brotherly bond Gohan could feel that his Otoutosan was beginning to mentally shut down. The light was slowly dimming from the chibi's energy, being replaced by a despair that was only kept at bay by the hope that Gohan would rescue him.

The ebony wolf snarled in determined zest and growing rage as he picked up the pace even more. Whoever was making Son Goten suffer was about to find out first hand what the word _torment _really meant. The jet fur began to spark in anticipation as Gohan tore through the swamp, his coal eyes turning a murderous crimson. The throat opened up to release a declaration of war in the form of an enraged howl that reverberated off the dense environment. With the howl, came a promise to a certain chibi that would only be broken when the last breath had been drawn.

_I WILL save you, Goten! Hang in there and wait for me, Otoutosan!_

_

* * *

_

Well, that was intense, wasn't it? I actually have very little to say this time around other than to give a shoutout to say thanks to all my revvers especially KARCI (RANDOMNESS FTW!) And to tell you all to check out their fic because it ROCKS!!

Because I feel like being evil there will be NO preview for the next chapter. HAHAHAHAA! I will say only this…you shall find out in a week and a half what happens next. And you will NOT be disappointed see ya next time!


	6. So what if you can see

**Disclaimer: **Same as the other chapters.

**SHOUTOUT!! **This Fic is dedicated to my partner in crime, KARCI B! Thanks for letting me be your muse and for being so AWESOME!! See ya on the Lookout and RANDOMNESS FTW!

Thanks also to the AWESOME People who revved, favorited, and ALERTED! YOU ALL ROCK!

* * *

"Snap out of it, Kid!" Bulma screamed franticly.

Goku ignored her as he continued to walk into Yamiku's paws. The Monster chuckled darkly, crooning softly like a master would murmur to his dog, but his eyes reminded Bulma of a spider's gaze towards a fly.

"**Son Goku, come to me. Yeeeessss, you know it is destiny."**

"Yes. Destiny." Goku's voice was disembodied, so deep was the trance he was in.

"**That destiny must be fulfilled."**

"Yes. My lost destiny as a warrior—I will accept again. Take me, Yamiku. Help me achieve this rite."

The creature nodded. "**First I must kill you, partner. It will hurt, but understand: in order for us to unite again, one half must be destroyed, then reborn."**

"Understood."

The large hand of the monster closed over the Chibi. For once in his life, Son Goku did not even attempt to fight back.

Bulma panicked, "GOKU, NO! Don't DO this!"

Refusing to let Earth's Greatest Hero just give up, the blue-haired genius gathered her courage and leaped towards the fist of the beast. Yamiku laughed at her and simply moved his hand away.

"**Foolish woman! Son Goku is MINE now. There is **_**nothing **_**you can do to stop me!"**

Bulma grinned, "I know _I_ can't do anything to hurt you. But that doesn't matter, because _I _won't have to!" The genius held up a hand, and Yamiku's eyes went wide.

"**WHAT?!"**

Clutched in the woman's fist, limp because of the trance but clearly still attached, was the soft, brown, _sensitive_ tail of the Saiyan chibi. Relieved, Yamiku snorted, then sneered,

"**HA! So you grabbed ahold of his weak spot. So what? That hurts no one but **_**him.**_** I am not affected by **_**his **_**pain."**

The genius smirked and squeezed the brown appendage, "I'll call that bluff, you monster! I know three ways to break hypnotism. Loud, sharp sounds, the spoken word, and. . . " She squeezed with all her might and Goku screamed in agony, his eyes beginning to clear, ". . .and PAIN!! Now, WAKE UP, GOKU!!"

The genius squeezed harder than she ever thought possible, hoping that her idea would work. She was rewarded when the chibi ceased his wailing and began to roar in rage, struggling against Yamiku with the ferocity he was loved for. The beast snarled and howled in frustration, furious that his hikari was no longer under his power. His hesitation gave Bulma and Goku an opportunity they needed and they escaped. Yamiku roared in anger and swiped at the retreating form of his prey.

"_**NO!!**_** Son Goku is **_**MINE!!" **_

A clawed hand hand closed over the chibi again, but this time the little fighter was ready.

"POWERPOLE EXTEND!!"

The faithful weapon grew at a rapid pace, gouging Yamiku's large eye, and forcing him to let go of his prey and scream in pain. Goku recalled his bo staff, re-holstering it back into the sheath on his back. He then ran, dragging a very relieved genius behind him.

"Come ON, Bulma! I don't have the energy to fight this guy right now so we gotta RUN AWAY!"

"Whatever you say, kid! Just get us away from that monster!"

"I AM NOT A CHILD!!" Goku protested loudly as he dragged Bulma into the mists with him, Yamiku roaring in rage behind them.

**DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ**

Trunks woke up to find Goten being practicly beaten to death against the huge Dobey's thick skull as the villain shook his head vigorously, thie tiny pup clenched between his massive jaws.

_Goten. . ._The foxling whined in horror as his friend was viciously abused by a dog that was 200 times his weight and 30 times his size. _No…please NO!_ The chibi fox cringed each time Rhuuk slammed his prey into the ground headfirst. Each thud felt like a blow to Trunks' heart.

Finally, unable to bear his 'brother's' suffering any longer, and he began to struggle against the restraints that bound him, protesting loudly in a weak, pleading tone on his friend's behalf.

**STOP! Please stop! You're gonna KILL him!**

Rhuuk picked Goten up by his tail, chuckling as he smashed his prey into the ground five times in each direction. Trunks shut his eyes tight, then chastised his action and opened them again. _Even though it's horrible to watch, I must honor Goten's bravery like a true Saiyan. Yet. . _The foxling grit his teeth in rage as he noticed the odd angle of Goten's spine, _He's gonna DIE if all I do is WATCH!_

**Stop this, Rhuuk! You COWARD—he can't even fight back!**

The Dobey stopped slamming his victim and looked at the struggling kit while rolling the black pup on the floor benieth one paw.

**I don't _want _him to fight back, and besides, we are not battling, little Foxy Loxy. DO stop your complaining and struggling or else I shall be forced to. . .cause your friend more pain. Perhaps he will even. . .DIE.**

Trunks swore in his father's native tongue before going limp. **You BASTARD!**

Rhuuk laughed and ground Goten into the floor, **That's better! Now, little Half-Pint, I must retire for the night. In a half hour, my brother will have another turn with you. Have fun and break nicely now WAHAHAHAHAHAA!!**

Trunks swore again and discreetly lent Goten some of his energy. As soon as Rhuuk left, the periwinkle kit began to struggle with all his might. He was stopped by a weak, defeated whimper that nearly ripped his heart out with its tone of pure helplessness.

**_Stop. . Trunks. Don't. . .don't waste your energy. Please, just stay still and save your strength. When it's time. . .break loose and RUN.**_

**Goten. . .** Blue eyes filled with tears. Trunks was no fool. He knew that the ebony pup was insinuating that he leave him behind when he escaped.

**_Run, Trunks. Run and save your own skin. I. . .I'm done for. Say hi to Gohan and tell him. . .tell him that this. . .isn't his fault.**_

**STOP IT! Goten, I WON'T leave you here to DIE! When I escape, YOU'RE coming with me!**

The ebony pup chuckled weakly, his coal eyes dull and cloudy and his voice barely above a whisper.

**_No, Trunks. I won't die here. Leave me behind and save yourself. I don't have the strength. . .to fight anymore, Trunks. Right now. . .I'm not even sure if I WANNA fight.**_

Hearing this, the periwinkle kit felt something burning inside him that he didn't quite understand. His body seemed to know what to do, then a voice that sounded exactly like his father roared in his head.

"_That Baka Kakagaki! Son! Remind your blubbering friend of his true heritage before his mind is completely wiped clean of all sense whatsoever! REMIND HIM!!"_

Trunks turned Super, his eyes going crimson and his energy shattering the bonds that held him. Rushing to the limp form on the ground, the gilded fox grabbed the pup by the scruff of the neck and shook him violently.

**Where's your PRIDE, Goten?! You are one of the Saiyan race! Defeat is not in your vocabulary and surrender is NEVER an OPTION!!**

Out of nowhere came a bronze paw. It smacked the kit into the wall, and the golden fire snuffed out. A shadow loomed over the limp foxling, then large jaws clamped onto the kit's back. With an effortless toss, the chibi was thrown into a wire cage and locked in.

**You Bastard! You won't get away with this!!** Trunks raged. It was no use and he was being ignored, so he lay down and pleaded mentally, _please, somebody HELP US!_

Riiku smiled in satisfaction, then cuddled Goten, crooning softly as he washed the pup all over.

**Ah, Gaki, your spine has been broken by my brother. Now your ,imd is very close to being broken by me. Stop whining, Little One! Just relax and lie still. Don't be frightened—the hard part is over and there will be no more pain for a while.**

Goten willingly surrendered, the crooning noise becoming pleasant to his small ears and the licking grew calming to his shattered nerves. Riiku stopped the shower, and was delighted when the chibi whined in protest and begged for him to continue.

**No, Little One. Now it's time to fondle you and caress you. The second stage has begun.**

The crooning grew in intensity as the Dobey lovingly placed the chibi between his huge paws and turned him over and over, then propped the pup up against one leg. The Dobey removed the support and pushed Goten over. He did this four times until the pup became so comfortable that his small body became quite pliable.

So engaged in his floppy toy was Riiku, that he did not hear the howl that split through the night air, nor did he hear Trunks' answering quall.

**Hurry, Gohan! Time's up! Hurry and get here before it's over completely!**

* * *

SORRY FOR THE SHORT POST!! But right now, I have a short writer's cramp/block on this one and I ran out of written material so it may take a few (3 weeks) until the next ! STUPID SCHOOL!!

ANYWAY, I am currently betaing an AWESOME fic by **Karci** **Barnett **called THE HEART OF A PRINCE. Come check it out because KARCI is AMAZING!


End file.
